The Beach
by NaughtyHinata
Summary: Bagaimana Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten menghadapi rencana-rencana mesum teman-teman mereka saat mereka sedang berlibur di pantai? akankah mereka menghadapi serangan 1 orang, 2 orang, atau 4 orang? well, ini akibat karena mereka berempat coba bermain dengan cara mengekspos tubuh mereka pada mata-mata yg lapar. WARNING : Rate M untuk cerita & pembahasan. Full Lemon. #Author Mesum.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi kisimoto, author tidak memiliki hak apapun atas karakter-karakter Naruto, tapi berharap bisa menjadi salah satu karakternya, hohoho...

* * *

**# The Beach #**

Hari minggu yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh mahasiswa Konoha University jurusan Tekhnik angkatan 2009 pun tiba. Karena bulan lalu mereka memenangkan lomba dengan mahasiswa Suna University, Jiraiya si mesum yg disini berperan sebagai ketua jurusan pun memberikan award kepada mereka berupa rekreasi gratis di sebuah pulau kecil yang indah.

"Woaaaa... kerreeeennn..." seru naruto, ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di pulau tersebut. "iya kan, teme?" tanyanya pada lelaki berambut raven di sebelahnya. "kau mesti bersenang-senang eh? Ini kan semua karena kerja kerasmu juga sasuke.''

"Hn" jawab sasuke sambil mengitarkan pandangan ke seluruh pulau tersebut. Pulau ini memang kecil di bandingkan dengan pulau lain di kepulauan konoha. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi nilai keindahan yang ditawari pulau tersebut. Air laut yang berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan membuat lautan di pantai itu terlihat sangat jernih sampai ke dasar, serta pasir putihnya yang lembut. Di ujung kanan pulau terlihat pantai mengecil hingga membentuk kerucut sementara di ujung kiri dipenuhi pepohonan lebat dimana akar-akar pohon tersebut berada dikedalaman laut. Dan sekitar 200 meter dari mereka, di tengah-tengah peohonan yang tidak terlalu lebat terdapat sebuah pondok tua yang seolah-olah memang tumbuh di pantai itu."

"ayo kita bakar-bakar ikan dulu, setelah itu makan dan kalian bebas melakukan apapun yang kalian mau dipulau ini." Sahut jiraiya sambil membantu kekasihnya tsunade turun dari perahu, sementara matanya tak pernah lepas dari belahan dada besar tsunade. #pervert

Mereka pun akhirnya membagi-bagi tugas untuk dikerjakan, sasuke dan naruto mulai menyiapkan pembakaran ikan, dengan shikamaru yang hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil sesekali memberi saran dengan bosan ditemani chouji yang terlihat tidak sabar menunggu ikannya matang. Neji dan lee sementara itu sedang berdebat tentang boleh tidaknya memancing dipulau tersebut, lain lagi dengan kiba dan shino yang sedang menyiapkan tikar dan payung-payung untuk berteduh, sambil membiarkan akamaru berelarian kesana kemari.

"Hey, dobe, tambah ikannya, biar cepat matang semua" #sasuke  
"kau ini tidak bisa ambil sendiri yah? Aq sedang sibuk menata ikannya biar membentuk namaku" #naruto  
"balik ikannya bodoh, dia bisa hangus nanti" #shikamaru  
"ayo cepat narutooo,, aku lapaarrrr... " #chouji  
"pasang di sana kiba,,," #shino  
"akamaru, jangan lari terlalu jauh.." #kiba

"kau tidak usah memancing lagi lee,,, "larang neji. "kita membawa ikan lebih dari cukup, bahkan dengan chouji sekalipun,,,"

"tapi aku tidak bisa menahan semangat mudaku untuk me- waoooowwww..." lee tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, matanya terpaku pada pemandangan di depan pondok. "fiuu..." siulnya nyaring hingga semua teman-temannya mendengar siulannya.

"ada apa lee?" tanya kiba, sementara yang lainnya mengikuti pandangan lee. Disana, dari arah pondok, berjalan 4 gadis cantik berbikini sexy sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Paling kanan, Ino memakai bikini warna putih tulang yang melekat di tubuh sexynya. Atasannya serupa tank top pendek yang hanya menutupi dadanya dan hot pants super pendek. Tidak terlalu ketat, tapi transpartant, sehingga jika terkena air, well,,, membuat para lelaki pun tidak ingin kehilangan moment melihat ino basah.

Disampingnya, sakura, gadis itu memakai bikini yang sewarna dengan rambutnya,, pink. Bikini tersebut bisa dibilang hanya pakaian dalam, dimana bra dan CD sakura benar-benar ketat sehingga dadanya yang besar seolah ingin keluar dari branya yang tidak memiliki cup, sehingga jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, puting sakura menonjol, sementara Cdnya, saking ketatnya, hingga belahan pussy dan pantatnya terlihat jelas.

Lalu ten-ten,,, atasannya dia memakai kaos lengan pendek tipis tanpa bra, sementara bawahannya,,, dia hanya memakai G-string, hingga yang tertutupi hanyalah goa surganya.

Terakhir, hinata,,, gadis ini berjalan dengan malu-malu karena memakai bikini berwarna ungu muda, dimana atasannya hanya seperti secarik kain selebar 3 jari yang melilit dadanya, sehingga dadanya yang besar tampak membulat menggoda, dan bawahan berwarna sama, tapi berjaring-jaring...

Kontan ke delapan lelaki dihadapan mereka pun mimisan melihat pemandangan indah dihadapan mereka... sementara the ladies yang tampaknya sengaja menggoda mereka hanya cekikikan...

Keempat gadis itupun lalu duduk di tikar yang telah shino siapkan sambil mengobrol ceria. Akhirnya para lelaki pun tersadar dari trancenya lalu melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing sambil berfikir,,, well,, kalian pasti tau apa yang mereka fikirkan,,, bagaimana mengajak para gadis itu bercinta... ;D

The ladies sementara itu asyik mengobrol tentang keindahan pulau tersebut. "aku tidak sabar mau berenang di air sejernih itu" celetuk ino.  
"aku juga"kata sakura, "hey ino pig, bagaimana kalau kita lomba renang?" usulnya bersemangat, "bagi yang menang boleh meminta apapun pada yang kalah, berani?"

"hmm... bukan ide buruk" kata ino sambil berfikir, "bagaimana ten? Mau ikut?"

Gadis bercepol 2 itu merenung sebentar, "hmm.. aku ikut. Siapa takut?"

"hehehe,, kalian pasti akan kalah"  
"tapi ino, kalau kamu berenang, seluruh tubuhmu akan terlihat donk, ngga papa?" tanya sakura sambil memperhatikan tubuh ino dari atas sampai bawah.  
"ya iyalah,, buat tontonan gratis, kan sekali-kali doang, hihihi,,, "ino cekikikan.. "bagaimana denganmu hinata? Mau ikut berenang juga?"

"umm,,, aku tidak bisa berenang... " hinata mengaku malu-malu sehingga wajahnya memerah. Ketiga teman-temannya terdiam sebentar sambil mengolah informasi baru itu.  
"Hinata, kau benar-benar tidak tau berenang?" tanya ten-ten "aku baru tau loh..."

"hehehe,,, iyaa, aku malu mengakuinya soalnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, salah satu dari mereka..." katanya sambil memberi isyarat pada para lelaki, "...pasti mau mengajariku,, hehehe..."

"hihihi,,, benar juga,,," kata sakura, "sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin memakan kita"

"iyalah jidat, jadi, kau mau siapa?" bisik ino pada sakura

"aku mau sasuke. Itu pasti. Aku akan membuat sifat dinginnya itu memanas saat bersamaku" kata sakura licik...

"hahaha,,, baiklah, ambil sasuke, aku pilih shika dan neeji" kata ino sambil memicingkan matanya, "bertiga pasti lebih asyik, "bagaimana denganmu hinata?"

"hmm,,, akan ku coba merayu naruto... hehehe..." sahut hinata masih dengan wajah memerahnya. "Kalau ten-ten?"

"sosok yang ditanya pun lalu memperhatikan kerumunan lelaki itu, lalu menjawab "aku akan mengambil semua yang tersisa.." ujarnya mantap lalu mengedip ke ketiga temannya.

"se-serius?" hinata mengutarakan dengan shock "kamu mau menghadapi 4 orang?"

'kenapa tidak?" tanya ten-ten "pasti super seru,,, hahaha..."

TBC

**# The Beach #**

* * *

Hai Minnaaa,,, salam kenal, I'm Newbee here... Fic ini rencana akan jadi two shoot,, and lemonnya ada di chap 2... tapi mau publish ini dulu, sebagai awal dan perkenalan saya pada senpai-senpai semua... bagaimana cara menulis n cara diriku bercerita? jika para readers suka, bakal lanjut, tapi kalau tidak, akan dihapus koq... sooo... review yah... mmmmmuach,,, :*


	2. Chapter 2

**# The Beach #**

* * *

Jiraiya memanggil semua mahasiswa untuk berkumpul di 4 tikar yang telah di gelar dan disatukan, Tsunade duduk disampingnya sambil menggelayut mesra. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru datang membawa ikan yang telah di bakar lalu kemudian di sajikan di tengah-tengah tikar tersebut lalu duduk mengelilinginya. Neji kemudian menyusul dan duduk di samping Shikamaru diikuti oleh Chouji, Lee, Kiba dan Shino. Tidak lama kemudian keempat gadis pun datang dengan membawa piring serta nasi untuk mereka santap. Setelah membagi-bagikan semua piring, keempat gadis itupun lalu ikut duduk di antara para lelaki yang ternyata sedari tadi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka dari tubuh yang terekspos di hadapan mereka.

Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sehingga wajah Sasuke langsung menghadap pada pemandangan indah dihadapannya berupa paha yang mulus dan sebentuk kewanitaan Sakura yang tercetak jelas di CDnya.

_Glek. _Sasuke menelan ludah sambil mencoba untuk mengalihkan matanya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disampingmu Sasuke-kun?" suara Sakura mengagetkannya, Sasuke mendongak ke arah gadis itu dan menatap matanya yang bersinar geli.

'Hn. Terserah saja" katanya mencoba tak acuh mengabaikan fakta bahwa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Sakura langsung duduk dengan riang di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Mata Sasuke rasanya ingin memelototi dada Sakura yang mencuat indah, tapi ditahannya demi menjaga imagenya. Sementara Naruto meskipun Sakura juga berada di sampingnya, dia tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali, mengapa? Oh, karena tubuh gemulai dan helaian panjang rambut berwarna lavender sedang menggelitik tubuhnya ketika Hinata tiba-tiba duduk merapat padanya.

"Tidak apa-apakan kalau aku duduk disamping Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan semburat merah di pipinya membuat Naruto kehilangan akal.

"Y-ya, boleh saja Hinata-chan" jawabnya terbata-bata karena lengan kanannya kini tersentuh oleh benda kenyal yang disadarinya sebagai payudara Hinata yang bulat.

Sementara Ino tidak mau kalah oleh aksi teman-temannya. Space antara paha Shikamarumar dan Neji yang tadinya hanya sekitar 5 cm, tiba-tiba diduduki oleh Ino. Kontan dengan jarak yang sesempit itu tidak muat untuk pantat Ino yang berisi sehingga sebelum mencapai tikar, pantat Ino yang terbungkus hotpants menduduki paha Shikamaru dan Neji. Keduanya pun langsung merasa berada di awan karena sensasi lembut dah kenyal yang mereka rasakan.

Lalu Tenten, dia mengambil tempat duduk diantara Kiba dan Shino, dan langsung duduk bersila. Tindakannya ini langsung mengambil perhatian seluruh lelaki yang berada di sana tak terkecuali Jiraiya yang dari tadi ternyata memperhatikan tingkah laku para gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Tenten yang hanya memakai G-string mini, dimana hanya ada secarik kain berbentuk segitiga menutupi lubang pussynya, ketika duduk bersila mengekspos bagian lain dari kewanitaannya. Gundukan bagian atas vaginanya yang tidak ditumbuhi bulu pun terlihat jelas.

.

.

Acara makan kita skip saja, tidak terlalu berarti banyak selain fakta bahwa keempat gadis itu tetap mencoba mengekspos seluruh tubuh mereka.

.

.

Setelah makanan habis, Jiraiya kembali dari pondok dengan membawa sebuah botol besar.

"Aku membawakan kalian minuman bersoda, rasa ini memang paling nikmat dan segar untuk diminum saat di pantai." Ucapnya dengan seringaian mesum yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Tsunade. "Ayo diminum" lanjutnya sambil membagi-bagikan minuman itu pada mereka semua.

Ke12 mahasiswa itupun lalu meminumnya tanpa merasa curiga, dan memang benar bahwa minuman itu sangat segar. Mereka langsung merasa bersemangat.

Tsunade berbisik menggoda ke telinga Jiraiya, "Jangan katakan kau telah mencampurkan obat perangsang di minuman itu, sayang" ujarnya sambil menempelkan dadanya yang besar ke lengan Jiraiya.

" Bukan obat perangsang biasa, sayang, tapi obat perangsang baru racikanku yang benar-benar kuat. Efeknya tidak bisa berhenti meskipun si peminum telah orgasme berkali-kali. Efeknya hanya akan berkurang. Tapi tidak hilang. Mereka akan merasa terangsang seharian penuh, " kata Jiraiya penuh seringai, "Apa kau mau mencobanya sayang?" tanyanya lagi pada Tsunade sambil membelai pangkal paha kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu sayangku, aku tidak ingin kalah panas oleh gadis2 itu." Kata Tsunade sambil menenggak minuman bersoda itu banyak-banyak.

Sementara itu, mereka yang telah meminum soda tadi mulai mengalami efeknya. Badan mereka terasa panas dan bergairah. Penis para lelaki mulai menegak di balik celana pantai mereka dan menuntut untuk di beri perhatian. Sementara desahan lembut mulai keluar dari bibir-bibir basah para gadis. Itu karena vagina mereka mulai terasa geli seolah ada ribuan semut yang berjalan di dalamnya tanpa menyadari bahwa puting mereka mulai mengeras di balik bikini mereka.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain sentuhan-sentuhan kecil para lelaki pada gadis-gadis disamping mereka. Seolah tidak menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan, tangan mereka mulai bergerilya.

Sasuke mundur beberapa centi ke belakang Sakura lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sakura, sentuhan ringan seperti itu ternyata membawa dampak yang luar biasa, seolah tersengat listrik, Sakura menjerit pelan, dan merasa bahwa ia mulai basah. Sasuke pun setelah merasakan lembutnya kulit Sakura makin harus menahan mati-matian agar dirinya tidak langsung menindih Sakura saat itu juga.

Ino yang mengalami perasaan terangsang yang sama, bersandar ke bahu Shikamarumaru, sementara Tenten melayangkan pandangan sayu ke arah 4 teman lawan jenisnya.

Hinata yang paling tidak tahan pada rangsangan, lalu berdiri sambil menarik tangan Naruto."Naruto-kun, mau ajari aku berenang?"

"Ten-tentu, Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto yang ternyata tidak menyadari bahwa gagapnya Hinata malah pindah ke dirinya.

Sementara Hinata dan Naruto mulai berjalan ke air, Tsunade telah mengajak Jiraiya untuk pindah ke pondok. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk bermesraan? Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Hinata mulai menyadari bahwa, perasaan terangsang yang dia rasakan berasal dari minuman yang diberikan Jiraiya. Ia kan sudah hafal sifat gu-ehh, dosennya maksudnya. Dia pun menyeringai, ketika fakta baru masuk ke otaknya. Bahwa Hinata sedang mengundang dirinya untuk bercinta.

Sakura yang tingkat terangsangnya agak lebih rendah dari yang lain, merasa bahwa dirinya butuh keluar dari hasrat yang mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia pun mengajak Ino dan Tenten berenang. Keduanya dengan cepat menyetujuinya dan mereka bertiga pun berlari ke arah laut. Sementara para lelaki yang ditinggal merasa kehilangan pelampiasan pun menyusul mereka.

* NaruHina Time *

Sebelum berenang tadi, Naruto membawa sebuah pelampung berbentuk kasur (author ngga tau namanya apa, ) sebagai bantuan bagi Hinata yang ingin belajar berenang. Sesampainya di samping Hinata, air laut telah mencapai perut, sehingga yang Naruto lihat jelas hanyalah dada Hinata, (_sebentar lagi aku akan menikmatinya, _gumam Naruto) dan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Naiklah ke pelampung ini Hinata, kita ke tempat yang lebih dalam. Susah belajar berenang di tempat dangkal." Kata Naruto

"Tapi aku takut tenggelam Naruto" kata Hinata yang ikut memanggil Naruto tanpa sufiks.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu, " ujar nauto dengan memberikan senyum lebarnya.

Hinata tentu saja percaya pada Naruto, ia pun lalu membelakangi pelampung yang dibawa Naruto, memegangnya dengan kedua tangan lalu mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga duduk manis di pelampung itu. Duduknya benar-benar manis, karena menghadap ke arah Naruto, sehingga Naruto disuguhi benda 'manis' milik Hinata.

Naruto lalu memegang pelampung tersebut dengan kedua tangannya di samping pinggang Hinata dan mulai mendorongnya sambil berenang pelan ke tengah laut. Hal ini membuat kepala Naruto dekat dengan pangkal paha Hinata. Sambil berenang Naruto tak henti-hentinya memandang ke vagina Hinata yang hanya tertutupi CD bikini yang berjaring-jaring. _Tenang Naruto, tenang, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi. _ Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Hinata juga menyadari posisi mereka dan bergumam, _ughh... seolah-olah Naruto akan mengoralku. Nafas hangatnya pun samar-samar terasa di pahaku._

Setelah cukup jauh dirasa Naruto, ia pun berhenti berenang dan mengambang di samping pelampung tersebut. "Turunlah Hinata, kita mulai belajar berenangnya" katanya

"Hmm... tapi jaga aku yah Naruto" kata Hinata. Ia pun lalu perlahan turun ke kedalaman air hingga sedalam leher. Kakinya bergerak-gerak di bawah karena tidak menemukan pijakan, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat panik. Padahal tangannya masih berpegang pada pelampung.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata spontan ke belakang Hinata dan memeluknya untuk menjaga Hinata tidak tenggelam, "Tenanglah Hinata, kau tidak akan tenggelam koq, " katanya dengan berbisik ke telinga Hinata.

Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung tenang. Dari kepanikan, ia pun merasa kembali terangsang, lengan kiri Naruto sedang melingkar erat di bawah dadanya, sementara tangan kanannya berpegang pada pelampung dan karena Naruto agak mengangkat Hinata, Hinata pun merasa dadanya tertekan k atas, _nikmat sekali, padahal baru seperti ini._ Fikirnya. Bukan hanya itu, tubuh Naruto benar-benar merapat ke belakang tubuhnya sehingga pantat Hinata merasa disentuh oleh sesuatu yang keras. _Naruto sudah ereksi, hhhh, sepertinya keras sekali,_ fikirnya lagi.

Naruto juga merasakan perasaan terangsang yang sama. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tapi dia harus memastikan bahwa Hinata juga menginginkannya. Ia lalu menggesek penisnya yang sudah mengeras sempurna ke pantat Hinata, Hinata yang merasakannya menjerit kecil. Naruto tersenyum, Hinata juga mengiginkannya.

Tanpa mengambil banyak waktu lagi, Naruto mencium rambut Hinata, wangi lavender menyeruak ke hidungnya, membuatnya mabuk. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terpejam menikmati ciuman Naruto. Dia tau, bahwa Naruto menginginkan dirinya.

Ciuman Naruto mulai turun ke telinga, lalu ke leher Hinata. Diciumnya lembut, sambil memberikan beberapa kissmark disana. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya yang tadi dipakai untuk menyanggah Hinata, kini bergerak ke atas dan telapak tangannya pun menangkup dada kanan Hinata dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ughhh..." Hinata mendesah pelan merasakan perlakuan Naruto pada tubuhnya, dia pun pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Hinata membaringkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto sementara Naruto terus menciumi dan menjilat leher Hinata, sehingga tubuh Hinata bergetar menahan nikmat.

"Hinata, mengapa kau mengenakan pakaian sesexy ini?" tanya Naruto sambil tangannya menarik secarik kain yang menutupi puting Hinata ke atas, lalu mencubit gemas putingnya hingga membuat Hinata menjerit. "Kau membuatku tidak tahan hanya dengan melihatnya, aku ingin menikmatimu, Hime..."

Hinata yang merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, menjawab dengan pelan, tanda ia menahan hasratnya, "Aku ingin,, mengggodamu Naruto, hhhh,,,"

"Begitu yah... mengapa kau ingin menggodaku?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengeraskan remasannya di dada Hinata, membuat Hinata berteriak nikmat, tidak peduli lagi pada fakta bahwa teman-temannya melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"A-aku,, ingin, aahhh,,, ingin kau menyetubuhiku, Naruto..." jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan terangsang.

"Hmm,, gadis nakal." Kata Naruto lalu berhenti mencumbu Hinata.

"Naruto, kena.. aahhh..." Hinata tak jadi bertanya, Naruto sudah mengangkatnya naik ke atas pelampung sampai terbaring sementara kakinya masih berada di kedalaman.

Naruto pun lalu melebarkan paha Hinata dan mendekat ke pangkal paha Hinata. Ia ingin melihat lebih jelas vagina milik gadis bersurai indigo yang terbaring pasrah di ban. Ia memperhatikan jaring-jaring yang dikenakan oleh Hinata, jaring-jaring itu ternyata lubang-lubangnya tidak terlalu kecil, hingga Naruto bisa melihat siluet berwarna pink yang adalah bibir vagina Hinata.

"Aaawww,,," Hinata menjerit lagi, kali ini karena Naruto yang ingin melihat lebih jelas vagina Hinata telah mengulurkan telunjuknya dan membelai sepanjang siluet pink itu. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah nikmat, menikmati jari-jari Naruto yang kini berusaha melebarkan lubang-lubang di jaring-jaring milik Hinata.

"Ughh... buka saja Narutoo... hhhh..." desah Hinata.

"Hehehe... harusnya sedari tadi kau mengatakan itu Hinata" kata Naruto yang kemudian merobek jaring-jaring Hinata, membuat gadis itu teriak kaget karena tak menyadari bahwa Naruto akan melakukannya.

Hinata kini hanya mengenakan atasan bikininya, itupun telah terangkat, menampilkan dada Hinata yang mencuat dengan puting yang mengeras.

Jaring-jaring Hinata yang telah dirobek Naruto, dimasukkannya kedalam kantung celana pantainya. "Untuk kenang-kenangan" jawabnya sambil nyengir ke arah Hinata yang melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Naruto lalu kembali memperhatikan vagina Hinata yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun.

_Indah, menggoda, _gumam Naruto saat melihatnya. Gundukan putih bersih tersebut terlihat basah karena air laut. Ternyata tidak hanya warna pink bibir vaginanya yang mewarnai gundukan mungil tersebut, tetapi juga ada rambut-rambut berwarna sama dengan rambut Hinata yang menghiasinya. Tidak lebat, malah sepertinya baru tumbuh, bukti bahwa Hinata sangat merawat kewanitaannya itu.

Hinata yang diperhatikan seperti itu merasa sangat malu, sekaligus bangga, bahwa bagian paling privasinya bisa membuat Naruto terpesona. (siapa yang tidak terpesona bila di suguhkan?).

Tetapi Naruto mengernyit, "Ne, Hinata, apa kau masih perawan?" tanyanya

"Ma-masih Naruto, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Itu karena, bibir vaginamu terlihat agak membuka, seolah-olah sudah ada yang pernah memasukinya" jelas Naruto. Itu benar, bibir vagina Hinata agak membuka, membuat samar-samar, Naruto bisa melihat warna merah di daging lubang Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung merasa sangat malu, berkali-kali lipat lebih malu dari tadi. Tapi ia tetap menjelaskan, agar Naruto percaya bahwa ia masih perawan. "Itu-itu karena,,, aku sendiri kadang bermasturbasi." Jelasnya dengan suara pelan. "Vaginaku hanya pernah di masuki oleh jari-jariku sendiri, belum pernah ada milik lelaki yang memasukinya" jelasnya lagi.

Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Ia pun langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di vagina Hinata dan menciuminya dengan penuh hasrat. Hinata pun menjerit keras di lautan itu mendapatkan perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam pinggiran ban di atas kepalanya menahan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Membuat vaginanya mengeluarkan cairan lubrikasi.

"Ceritakan," kata Naruto di tengah-tengah pangkal paha Hinata, membuat lubang Hinata tertiup angin dari mulut Naruto dan membuatnya mendesah, lagi. "Ceritakan mengapa kau bermasturbasi. Kufikir kau gadis polos, Hime. Apa yang membuatmu melakukan itu? Dan apa yang menjadi fantasimu saat memainkan lubang ini?" tanya Naruto sambil lidahnya langsung masuk ke lubang Hinata tanpa aba-aba.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menjerit dan mendesah, berusaha untuk bercerita. "Aku tidak tahan, aahhh... saat melihat Naruto yang terlihat atletis. Ughhh... terkadang aku mencuri-curi pandang pada celana Naruto, yang beberapa kali kulihat menggunung. Hhhhh, itu membuatku sangat terangsang, bahkan saat aku di rumah dan hanya mengenangnya. Membuat, ohhh,,, membuat milikku jadi terasa gatal. Aku tidak tahan dan mencoba memainkannya, ternyata nikmat" Hinata terdiam sejenak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Itu karena Naruto kini mengulum bibir vaginanya, mencecapnya, melumatnya, menikmati kelembutan serta rasa asin air laut di bibir vagina Hinata. "Lanjutkan" katanya pada Hinata.

"Hhhhh... saat bermasturbasi, aku sering membayangkan di setubuhi oleh Naruto." Aku Hinata. "Kadang juga dengan kak Neji jika kak Neji berkunjung di rumah. Aahhhh... itu karena, jika aku dirumah, hanya memakai pakaian yang terbuka, hingga kak Neji sering mencuri-curi pandang tubuhku. Ughhh... membuatku juga ingin di setubuhi olehnya"

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menggigit clit Hinata, membuat tubuh gadis itu menggelinjang. "Kau benar-benar nakal Hime... membayangkan sepupu sendiri. Lanjutkan ceritamu"

"Iohhh,,, i-iya Naruto. Ummm,,, tapi selewat beberapa waktu, masturbasi jadi tidak cukup untukku. Aku menginginkan lebih... makanya aku menggodamu Naruto... aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan diri lagi." Sahut Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya. Sebagai respon, dia pun lalu menjilat sepanjang belahan vagina Hinata dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu langsung membelalakkan matanya menahan nikmat. Naruto lalu menghisap dengan kuat lubang Hinata, sambil sesekali memasukkan lidahnya dan menjilat bagian dalam lubang Hinata. Gadis itu hanya terus mendesah nikmat, lidah Naruto yang basah membuat vaginanya agak berkedut-kedut.

Tidak itu saja, sambil memainkan lidahnya pada lubang Hinata, Naruto menggesek-gesek clit Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

"Kyaaaa.. Ja-jangan di situ Narutooo.. ughhh,,, aku tidak kuatt,,," seru Hinata sambil menggerak-gerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyiapkan diri untuk rangsangan seperti ini. Tapi Naruto tetap menahan paha Hinata. Ia tidak memperdulikan erangan Hinata, ia malah makin mempercepat gesekkan telujuknya di clit Hinata, mengantarkan panas ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Sambil lidahnya masuk lebih jauh kedalam Hinata, dan menjilat-jilat dinding bagian dalamnya.

Hinata merasa dirinya berada di awang-awang, setengah sadar, ia mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit, meminta lebih, meski bibirnya berkata,"Jangan disitu, Naruto"

Naruto pun mengerti tubuh Hinata, sambil menjilat-jilat dinding kewanitaan Hinata, sesekali ia lalu menghisap dengan sangat kuat lubang Hinata. Ini benar-benar sudah diluar batas, Hinata merasa tubuhnya memanas, dan makin panas, hingga ketika hisapan selanjutnya, ia merasa seolah ada yang ingin mendesak keluar dari vaginanya,,, vaginanya berkedut makin cepat sementara Hinata mengangkat pinggulnya menahan nikmat sambil mengerang, "Ughh,,, Narutooo,, sedikit lagiiii..."

Tapi Naruto langsung berhenti. Membuat vagina Hinata berkedut tanpa ada rangsangan lagi. Hinata yang tidak jadi orgasme, merengut kesal, tadi itu sudah sangat dekat. "Narutooo, kenapa berhenti?"

Naruto cuman tersenyum, "Hehehe,, gomen-ne Hinata, aku ingin bertanya dulu." Katanya dengan raut wajah serius. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Eh?" Hinata berseru kaget tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu. "Tentu saja Naruto, kalau tidak, kenapa aku ingin memberikanmu keperwananku? Kenapa bukan kak Neji?" katanya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum senang, "Hehehe,,, ternyata kita saling mencintai, Hinata. Yoshhh,,, kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi" katanya bersemangat. Naruto yang masih berada di dalam air pun membuka celananya dan menyimpannya di atas pelampung. Ia kini sudah tidak mengenakan apapun lagi.

Di air sejernih itu, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa kejantanan Naruto sudah mengeras sempurna. Sebelum ia berfikir lebih jauh, ia menjerit kaget. Naruto telah menarik Hinata ke dalam air, menghadapnya. Hinata spontan memeluk leher Naruto agar tidak tenggelam. Tindakan yang membuat vaginanya menyentuh penis Naruto. _Sangat keras, dan besar. Bagaimana masuknya?_ Fikir Hinata.

Naruto yang menahan beban dirinya dan Hinata pada pelampung, hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya turun meremas pantat bulat Hinata.

"Ughh,,," Hinata mengeluh. Ia lalu agak melebarkan pahanya sehingga penis Naruto berada di antara pahanya, lalu menjepitnya. Membuat Naruto langsung mendesah nikmat merasakan penisnya terjepit paha Hinata. Tapi ia lalu tertawa.

"Sabar dong gadisku," ucapnya geli. Hinata yang di panggil seperti itu langsung malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto, membuat lelaki itu makin tertawa. "Baiklah kalau kau sudah tidak sabar."

Tangan kanan Naruto lalu menaikkan sebelah kaki Hinata agar melingkari pinggangnya. Hinata yang tidak ingin tidak melakukan apapun menciumi dan menjilat leher Naruto yang asin. (karena air laut).

Naruto lalu megulurkan tangannya dari belakang dan langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya di lubang vagina Hinata. Hal ini langsung membuat Hinata menjerit dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Baru satu jari, tapi ia sudah merasa sesak hingga terengah-engah.

"Cium bibirku, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya di lubang Hinata.

Hinata menurut, ia mendongakkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Arus listrik langsung menjalar ke tubuh mereka berdua. Membuat mereka memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Hasrat mereka sudah menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Mereka saling mengulum, melumat, menjilat, dan menghisap. Membuat saliva-saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka yang saling bertaut tanpa peduli dimana mereka sekarang.

Naruto menambah jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Hinata yang ternyata sangat sempit, membuat gadis itu makin sesak hingga meremas rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto menambah jari manisnya untuk ikut melonggarkan lubang Hinata, membuat Hinata mendengus-dengus kehabisan nafas. Naruto terus mengocok ketiga jarinya di lubang Hinata yang menjepit jarinya dengan sangat erat. _Sempit sekali, batangku pasti terjepit dengan kuat nanti, _fikirnya.

Hinata yang sudah kehabisan nafas melepas ciuman mereka. Ia terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah. Membuat Naruto serasa ingin memakannya.

"Kita mulai yah sayang," rayu Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tak sanggup lagi menjawab.

Naruto lalu mengarahkan penisnya ke bawah lubang Hinata. Ia berhenti sejenak di belahan vagina Hinata dan menggesekkannya seolah meminta izin. Hinata mendesah merasakan gesekan kepala penis Naruto pada belahan vaginanya. Belahan itu membuka dan berkedut, merasakan panas dari milik Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan kedutan di vagina Hinata menyeringai senang. _Tubuhnya sangat lapar_ fikirnya. Ia pun lalu membuka belahan vagina Hinata selebar mungkin, lalu menempelkan kepala penisnya pada lubang Hinata, ia mendorong sedikit, menggerakkannya untuk mencari celah sempit itu, dan kepala penisnya pun mulai masuk diiringi desahan Hinata.

Benar-benar vagina perawan, untuk mendorongnya, Naruto harus berhati-hati, tidak boleh terlalu cepat, dan tidak boleh terlalu lemah dorongnya,, ia memperkuat tenaga dorongnya sedikit, membuat kepala penisnya menggembungkan vagina Hinata dan akhirnya masuk di lubang Hinata.

Naruto lalu mendorongnnya lagi, dan lagi, hingga saat setengah dari bantang penisnya telah masuk, sesuatu menghalangnya. Selaput dara.

Naruto memandang Hinata seolah bertanya apa gadis itu yakin, dan Hinata mengangguk. Naruto pun kembali menciumi gadis itu, kali ini lebih bernafsu, berusaha membuat Hinata, yang sebentar lagi bukan lagi seorang gadis, merasa nikmat atas perlakuannya padanya. Ia mencium Hinata penuh-penuh, melumat bibir lembutnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata dan menjilat-jilat seluruh isinya. Hinata benar-benar terbawa dengan ciuman Naruto, dan Saat Naruto kemudian menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat, Naruto pun langsung menghentakkan penisnya sekuat mungkin ke vagina Hinata.

Teriakan kesakitan Hinata teredam oleh ciuman Naruto, matanya melotot, dan ia sesak nafas. "Sa-sakiitt, Narutooo... ughhh..." airmata pun menetes di pelupuk mata Hinata.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, ia kembali menciumi Hinata seintens tadi. Berusaha kembali membuat gad-wanita itu merasa nikmat. Hinata pun mencoba kembali menikmati ciuman Naruto, berusaha mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yg ia rasakan. Saat Naruto tadi merobek selaput daranya, ia merasa seolah-seolah sedang teriris silet, lalu sakitnya di tambah dengan rasa penuh di vaginanya. Sakit itu berkurang, ciuman Naruto memang sangat nikmat, tapi rasa sesak itu tidak hilang, malah makin terasa, penis Naruto ternyata begitu besar hingga lubang vagina Hinata terasa sangat sesak dan penuh, membuatnya sulit menarik nafas.

Hinata lalu melepaskan ciuman Naruto, ia butuh udara, tapi tak bisa menariknya melalui hidung, rasa sesak dari vaginanya memenuhi perutnya, sehingga seolah-olah, alat pernafasn Hinata pun tidak bekerja dengan baik. Ia terpaksa membuka mulutnya untuk menarik udara ke paru-parunya, meski itu berarti air liurnya menetes-netes.

Naruto mengerti Hinata, karenanya ia belum menggerakkan kejantanannya. Ia hanya menunduk dan menangkup puting Hinata dengan mulutnya. Di kulum dan dihissapnya puting itu, sehingha desahan Hinata makin menjadi-jadi.

"Aaahhh,,,, aahhhh,, Naa-ru toooohhh... oohhh,.. aaaahhh" Hinata sulit berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa mendessah seiring tarikan udara di mulutnya. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ia tak bisa bicara. Terlalu nikmat, dan terlalu sesak. Akhirnya ia pun hanya menekan kepala Naruto ke arah dadanya untuk memberitahu maksudnya.

Naruto mengerti, ia pun lalu menggigit puting Hinata hingga wanita itu menjerit keras, dan menghisap sebanyak mungkin dada Hinata yang bisa masuk memenuhi mulutnya. Tapi percuma, dada Hinata terlalu besar, maka ia hanya melumat lebih keras dan memainkan lidahnya di puting Hinata.

"Ooohhh,,, aaanghhh,, aahhh,,," Desahan Hinata benar-benar erotis, mendengarnya Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, sambil menggeram pada dada Hinata, ia mulai bergerak. Awalnya pelan, karena lubang Hinata terasa kesat, cairannya hanya berada di dalam, saat batang Naruto keluar, cairan itu terhapus oleh air laut, sehinggan memasukkannya kembali butuh dorongan lebih kuat.

Hinata juga merasakannya. Meski sakit, ia menyadari bahwa itu nikmat. Dia bisa merasakan lebih jelas bentuk batang Naruto yang sedang keluar masuk di lubangnya, urat-uratnya, benar-benar seolah menggaruk dinding dalam Hinata yang terasa gatal. Naruto juga merasakan nikmat itu, ia jadi bisa lebih menikmati jepitan vagina Hinata yang kadang berkedut, meenikmati sempitnya, hingga ia pun menginginkan lebih.

Naruto mulai mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk penisnya di vagina Hinata, desahan Hinata berubah menjadi teriakan nikmat, tubuhnya bergetar dan fikirannya menjadi kosong. Gerakan Naruto membuatnya hilang akal. Saat Naruto masuk kedalamnya dengan begitu keras, tubuh Hinata melengkung karena nikmat, air liur makin menetes dari mulutnya, sementara desahan demi desahan yang ia keluarkan makin menyemangati Naruto untuk terus bergerak.

Naruto pun seolah menyerah pada hasratnya, tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergerak, malah ia semakin cepat dan cepat menggenjot Hinata. Mengirimkan hawa panas ke tubuh mereka berdua. Ia juga menusuk lubang Hinata dengan lebih kuat, lagi.

"Aaaawwwww,,,," teriakan Hinata hilang ditelan angin, tapi itu cukup memberitahu bahwa yang ia lakukan membuat Hinata nikmat. Ia pun berulang kali melakukannya, menusuk lubang Hinata dengan kuat dengan penisnya sehingga membentur mulut rahim Hinata.

Hinata tak bisa bertahan lama dengan itu, perasaan mendesak yang ingin keluar dari vaginanya datang lagi. Kali ini lebih mendesak. Membuat pandangannya menghitam dan vaginanya berkedut kencang menjepit penis Naruto.

"Ughhh,,, aaahhhh,,, se-sedikit lagiihhh Nar-ruuu toooooooooohhhhhhh,,,, aaaaaaaahhh..." Hinata menjerit, belum selesai ia berbicara, ia orgasme, cairannya meledak keluar sementara Naruto tak berhenti menggenjotnya.

"Oohhhh Narutoooo..." Hinata mendesah dengan wajah sayu.

"Kau sudah keluar, hime?" tanya Naruto sambil terus bergerak keluar masuk di lubang Hinata, tak perduli bahwa Hinata orgasme.

"Naruto belum..." kata Hinata pelan sambil mulai mendesah lagi. "Ah... ahhhh..." gerakan Naruto membuatnya kembali bergairah meski baru beberapa detik lalu ia keluar.

"Belum sayang, kita lanjut yah?" Naruto bertanya tanpa mengunggu jawaban Hinata. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari vagina Hinata dan mengangkat Hinata ke atas pelampung hingga tubuh Hinata sepenuhnya berada di atas pelampung itu. Naruto ikut naik ke pelampung itu.

"Ugh... Narutooo..." Hinata mendesah saat Naruto yang sudah berada di atas pelampung bersamanya malah membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Setelah Hinata tengkurap, Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata lalu mengangkatnya sejajar dengan kemaluan Naruto yang sedang bertumpu pada lututnya. Hinata pun mengikut saja apa yang di inginkan oleh lelaki pirang yang tubuhnya mencoklat itu karena sinar matahari.

Hinata yang sedang dalam keadaan menungging menatap lautan luas yang terbentang di hadapannya. _Indah sekali. Tempat yang sempurna untuk melakukan hal ini bersama orang ku cintai_. Fikirnya.

"Aaaaawwwwwww... Narutoooooooo..." Hinata yang sedang berfikir tiba-tiba menjerit keras saat dirasakannya batang kejantanan Naruto menusuk lubangnya tanpa aba-aba. Dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat, Naruto melesakkan penisnya hingga membentur diding rahim Hinata yang membuatnya melenguh nikmat. Karena dinding vagina Hinata sangat menjepit penisnya.

Belum habis rasa kaget Hinata, Naruto langsung menggenjotnya kuat-kuat dan tanpa ampun. Seolah-olah, tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh hasratnya menyetubuhi Hinata.

"Aaahhhh... Hinataaa... kau nikmat sekali... aku tidak bisaa berhenti, ughh,,, aahhhh ahhhh..." kata Naruto yang tidak bisa lagi menahan desahan dan erangan keluar dari mulutnya.

Hinata yang mendengar suara Naruto yang sangat terangsang pun kini menjadi lebih menikmati persetubuhan mereka. Sudah tidak ada air lagi yang membasuh kemaluan mereka, hingga cairan mereka berdua pun sangat terasa melancarkan keluar masuknya penis Naruto di vagina Hinata. Hinata tak bisa diam saja, dia kemudian bertumpu pada tangannya dan mulai bergerak seirama dengan tusukan demi tusukan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Ooohh,,, Narutoo,,, terusss,," Hinata mulai meracau, tidak seperti tadi dimana dia diam menikmati seks mereka. "Terus setubuhi aku Narutoo,,, penismu nikmat sekaliii..."

Naruto yang kaget Hinata bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu makin merasa terangsang, diapun makin mempercepat genjotannya, hingga tubuh Hinata tersentak-sentak.

"Aaaahhhhh ahhhh,,," teriakan Hinata terus terdengar, sementara Naruto telah mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh Hinata yang tersentak-sentak, meraih dadanya yang terguncang-guncang lalu meremasnya kuat sambil mengerang. "Ughhh... Hinataaaa..."

"Kyaaaaaa..." Hinata menjerit lagi karena ulah Naruto tersebut, dia benar-benar tidak merasa seperti dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa seperti orang asing, yang ia tidak kenal, yang tubuhnya memanas karena persetubuhan terlarang mereka, yang nafsunya sanggup membutakan mata dan fikirannya, yang nakal, yang menggoda Naruto pada awalnya, seperti...

"Pelacur... mulai saat ini kau pelacur pribadiku Hinataaa... ughhh... kau boleh menggoda orang lain, mempertontonkan tubuhmu, tapi hanya boleh melayaniku seorang. Mengerti?" kata Naruto sambil terus meremas dada Hinata yang besar itu.

"Y-ya Narutoo... aaawwwww" Hinata menjerit lagi sambil meremas pelampung. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia berkata ya, Naruto langsung memelintir putingnya dengan kuat, padahal tempat itu sensitif. Sabar Hinata.

"Bagus, Hime..." Naruto berkata seperti itu lalu menunduk merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata yang sama panasnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, meremas dada Hinata lalu menahan remasannya seolah berpegang erat, lalu kemudian mempercepat genjotannya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kyaaaaaa... Narutttoooooo... aaahhhhh..." jerit Hinata sambil membelalakkan matanya. "Nikmat sekalii... ughhhh... aku tidak tahaann,,, aku mau keluaarrrr" kata Hinata yang tak habis fikir atas kekuatan lelaki yang menyetubuhinya itu.

"Aku juga Hinataa,,, tunggu aku" kata Naruto sambil menggeram dan terus menggejnot Hinata dengan kecepatan yang di atas kewajaran. Hingga saat penisnya maju, bibir kemaluan Hinata pun ikut masuk ke dalam.

Dinding vagina Hinata berkedut dengan cepat dan makin cepat. "Ooohhh Narutooo... akuu tidak taahan lagiiii... AAAAaaaagghhhhhhhhhh..." Hinata menjerit dengan keras, tubuhnya melengkung dan mengejang, sementara cairan cintanya membasahi penis Naruto di dalam vaginanya yang masih keluar masuk.

Naruto yang merasakan vagina Hinata yang merapat saat orgasme, juga tidak tahan. "Hinataaa... aku juga keluaaaaaarrrrrr..." geramnya ke punggung Hinata sambil menyaemprotkan spermanya yang panas langsung ke rahim Hinata.

"KKyyyaaaaaaAAAAAAA..." Hinata yang merasakan semburan hangat yang sangad deras dan kuat menyemprot rahimnya, kembali bergetar lalu menggelinjang dan mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya lagi. Ia multi-orgasme! Karena semburan sperma Naruto yang lebih cepat dari semburan maksimal air keran. (perumpamaan apa itu author? )

"Ughhhh..." mereka pun langsung rebah di pelampung itu, Naruto menindih Hinata yang tengkurap dengan kemaluan yang masih bertaut.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak membuat Hinata tak bisa bernafas, ia berguling kesamping yang otomatis membuat penisnya meluncur keluar dari lubang Hinata. Hinata yang merasakan gesekan penis Naruto itu hanya bisa mendesah kecil.

Saat kejantanan Naruto sudah keluar semuanya, cairan orgasme mereka pun langsung melumer. Sepertinya tadi cairan itu tertahan oleh penis besar Naruto. Tidak ada darah. Sepertinya sudah terhapus oleh air laut tadi.

Mereka kini terbaring sambil terengah-engah. Naruto yang terlentang dan Hinata yang terngkurap. Sementara kewarasan mulai menyeruak ke akal mereka, Naruto lalu meyadari sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan..." panggilnya. Hinata membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa multi-orgasmenya. "Maafkan aku, tadi aku mengataimu, pelacur. Maafkan aku yah? Tadi terbawa nafsu sayang..." ujarnya lembut sambil mengulurkan tangan membelai pipi kemerahan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lalu berkata, "tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Tadi aku malah menikmati di panggil seperti itu. Aku jadi heran pada diriku sendiri." Katanya malu-malu.

"Hehehe... itu wajar wanita-ku, kita sedang terbakar nafsu tadi," kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum tiga jarinya. Naruto menyadari wajah Hinata makin memerah mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya _wanitaku,_ia lalu memutuskan untuk menggodanya lebih jauh.

"Tapi Hinata-chan itu lebih dari sekedar pelacur loh, lebih berbakat mungkin. Sangat pandai menggoda, melayaniku dengan sangat memuaskan, and..."

"And what?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"And have a slutty face that you made when you fucked" bisik Naruto yang kontan membuat wajah Hinata merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Naruto messuummmmm..." teriak Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ughh..." Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto.

Naruto terus tertawa selama beberapa menit. Dan saat tawanya mereda, ia merasakan dada kenyal Hinata yang menempel di dadanya sendiri membuat darahnya kembali berdesir. _Kalau seperti ini terus, Hinata akan di buatnya pingsan._

Ia lalu mendorong Hinata sampai Hinata duduk di atas tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto,,,"

"Ne-Hinata, giliranmu bergerak, my princess..." ujar Naruto

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, menggenggam batang kemaluan Naruto, megarahkannya ke lubangnya sendiri lalu perlahan-lahan menurunkan tubuhnya.

Ronde selanjutnya dimulai...

Mereka berdua terus bercinta. Lagi, dan lagi. Efek obat peragsang dari Jiraiya benar-benar membuat mereka terus terangsang meski sudah berkali-berkali orgasme. Padahal Naruto dan Hinata telah mencoba berbagai gaya, tapi tidak semua, yang aman di lakukan di atas pelampung tanpa tenggelam. Posisi woman on top, posisi duduk, posisi saling menyilang, dan lain sebagainya.

Ketika mereka orgasme, lagi, untuk entah yang kesekian kalinya, (Hinata sudah lebih dari 10 kali), mereka masih merasa tidak cukup.

"Hinata-chan, kita ke pondok saja. Di tempat yang padat, kita bisa melakukan lebih banyak posisi yang membuatmu bergelinjang. Hehehe..." kata Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersipu mendengarnya dan mengangguk.

Merekapun lalu memandang ke sekeliling. Ternyata selama bercinta, arus telah membawa pelampung mereka agak jauh dari tempat semula. Mereka kini berada lebih dekat dengan pantai sehingga tak perlu takut tenggelam, dan dekat dengan ujung kanan pulau yang penuh pepohonan (author lupa nama pohonnya. Itu loh pohon yang akarnya d dalam air).

Di sela-sela pepohonan itu mereka melihat Neji sedang bersandar ke salah satu pohon dimana Ino duduk di pangkuannya dan Shikamarumaru di belakang Ino. Melihat sekilas saja sudah ketahuan mereka sedang apa.

Naruto dan Hinata lalu kembali ke pantai. Naruto sudah kembali memakai celana pantainya. Tetapi Hinata hanya merapikan kain penutup puting dadanya sementara dia tidak memakai bawahan apapun karena sudah di robek Naruto tadi. Tapi Hinata tidak ambil pusing.

Mereka berjalan ke pondok saat mereka melihat di tikar tempat mereka makan tadi telah terbaring Lee, Shino, yang bertelanjang bulat, serta Tenten yang juga telanjang terbaring terengah-engah seolah habis tenggelam, di atas tubuh Lee dan Shino. Sementara Kiba terduduk saling menyandar dengan Chouji yang keduanya juga telanjang. Tampaknya Tenten benar-benar menghadapi keempat lelaki itu.

Mereka semua melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan mendekat. Naruto nyengir ke arah mereka, dan mereka berempat yang melihat vagina Hinata terpampang di hadapan mereka, membelalak sejenak lalu membalas cengiran Naruto. Mereka sama-sama mengerti.

Naruto dan Hinata tidak berhenti, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pondok. Saat memasukinya, di ruang depan Jiraiya yang tidak menoleh melihat Naruto dan Hinata, sedang menggenjot Tsunade di lantai. Tsunade dengan dadanya yang berguncang tampak sangat basah penuh sperma di wajah dan di tubuhnya.

Naruto dan Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar yang kosong yang di pojok. Saat melewat kamar no.2, yang pintunya tidak tertutup, mereka berdua bisa melihat Sasuke sedang mengikat tangan Sakura ke sandaran besi tempat tidur. Sementara Sakura terlihat terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan alat entah apa sedang berdengung di vagina dan anusnya.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua pemandangan yang dilaluinya langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam kamar kosong, tanpa menutup pintunya, dia langsung mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style yang membuat Hinata menjerit lalu menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. Ia lalu melompat dan menindih Hinata dan memulai lagi pertempurannya.

* * *

**# The Beach #**

* * *

Haaiiiii Minna-saannnn... diriku balik lagi untuk update fic ini sekiiiiilat mungkin. Sebelum cuap2, balas review dulu yahh...

song min ah : makasih yah udah mau menantinya, neh udah updet, semoga dirimu sukaa... ;D

Ran Murasaki SS : neh udah ada lemonnya. Moga bisa kamu nosebLeed derasss,,, hahaha,,, #author kejam *ditimpuk Ran*

Posumah : Thank you for said i'm the best,,, hope that you like this chap... review again yahhh... mmmuachh,,, :*

: iya g ada sasuhina... soalnya lagi kasian ama Sakura yang telah menanti kepulangan Sasuke ke kohoha #gubrak,,, author g nyambung. Tapi semoga kamu suka yahhh,,,

Uchiha Nura : G usah bayangin, baca aja langsung, di jamin keringatan, hahaha... #author mesum

Shinji Tanaka : kyaaaa,,,, sinjiii,,, makasih yah dah di kasi tau, nulisnya langsung2 aja soalnya waktu itu. G menyinggung koq, malah membuat author lebih memperhatikan ficnya sendiri. Hohoho... neh dah updet, moga kamu sukaa...

Karasu Uchiha : Neh udah lanjuuttt,,, ;D

Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09 : author juga berharap kayak gitu. Semoga fic ini sesuai harapanmu yah... review lagi buat feedback... hehehehe...

Putri Hyuuga Uzumaki : Neh udah q banyakin naruhinanya. Hehehe,,, semoga typonya berkurang di chap ini,,, hihihi...

amexki chan : salam kenal juga amexki-chaannnn... kita sama2 pervert koq. Huhuhu... iya, diriku lupa mewarning...

yudha mutho : neh udah updett... wah, klo g fast updet author mau d rape yah? Kyaaaaa... mauuuuu... semoga updet ini g se-fast harapanmu, hahaha,,,, #ngarep di rape

PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999 : g marah koq sayang, (lebayyy) neh udah berusaha ikutin saran kamu, semoga suka yahhh... hehehe... review lagi dong!

DNB : iyaa... soalnya tanda koma yang banyak itu kesukaanku saat menulis, jadi gpp yah yah... *kedip2 mata* ;D

ILA : neh udah q buat seee-hot mungkin. Semoga kamu n suami jg makin hot yah... huhuhu...

Weell... sangkyuuuu buat review2nya, buat yg uda h fav-in n follow fic ini, buat masukan2nya yg berharga banged buat ku. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian.

Sedikit tentang chap ini. Awalnya aku mau buat semua pairing itu di ceritakan, g cuma sekilas saat Hinata n Naruto berjalan pulang. Tapi g mau mengecewakan reader karena lama updet. Apalagi karna akan ada kesibukan, jadi untuk nulis pengalamannya Ino, Sakura, n Tenten butuh waktu lumayan lama. Apalagi ini rate M, author sebelum nulis mesti baca komik hentai dulu, mesti nonton manga hentai dulu buat cari mood. (yg lain yg bisa tukaran komik hentai, PM yah #modus, hohoho)

Makanya cuman updet yg Naruto n Hinata. Maaf yahhh... *sujud di hadapan reader*

Semoga chap ini lumayan panjang untuk memuaskan hasrat kalian, hihihi... n kalau menurut kalian chap ini lanjut untuk menceritakan pengalaman Ino, Sakura, n Tente, bilang yah, klo cukup banyak permintaan, (111 review lah #duk) aku akan kabulkan, tapi akan ambil banyak waktu, jadi g bisa updet kilat.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata2 yg tdk berkenan, daaannnn Review yuahhhh... mmmmmmmmmmmmmmuaachhhhhhhh... :*

NaughtyHinata


End file.
